Amberkit's Destiny
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: Amberkit was born for a special purpose, but it was forced upon her before she was born. Will she accept that she's suppose to save the clans, or will she deny her true powers and destroy the clans?
1. Clans

**Hi guys. I know this isn't Doctor Who or Youtubers, but Warriors is one of my favorite books. And if you want, you can make me some cats to put in the story. I will update the clan lists as time goes on so PM or review telling me the cats name, looks, and rank. Oh, and I know apprentices and kits don't have their own sections in the book, but I like to have a place to tell people who the kits and apprentices are.**

**Fireclan:**

Leader: _Loststar- Long haired black tom with one blind eye from an accident. Rich amber eyes._

Deputy: _Willowfur- A golden she-cat with bright blue eyes.(Apprentice- Dawnpaw)_

Medicine Cat: _Tinyfeather- Smoke grey she-cat with white paws. Very tiny. Yellow eyes._

Apprentice: None

Warriors:

_Ripplewing- Blue grey tom with green eyes. (Apprentice- Larkpaw)_

_Stormbreeze- Black and white tom with stormy blue eyes._

_Flamesong- Ginger she-cat with long nimble legs. Amber eyes._

_Snowbreath- A white tom with large paws and round blue eyes._

_Lilyflower- A slender grey tabby she-cat with auburn eyes._

_Spottedpelt- A brown tabby tom with white paws and ear. Amber eyes._

Apprentices:

_Dawnpaw- A calico she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye._

_Larkpaw- A brown tabbby tom with dark green eyes._

Queens: _Darkrose- A black she-cat with a bright pink nose. Icy blue eyes. (Mother of Icekit and Russetkit)_

_Clovertail- An orange tabby she-cat with large green eyes. (Pregnant with Snowbreath's kits)_

_Bouncefeather- A dappled black and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of Ebonykit, Fawnkit, and Amberkit)_

Kits: _Icekit- A white she-cat with a bright pink nose. Icy blue eyes._

_Russetkit- An orange tom with large paws. Green eyes._

_Ebonykit- A sleek black tom with round blue eyes._

_Fawnkit- A small gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes._

_Amberkit- A black and white she-cat with calm blue eyes._

Elders: _Milkyeyes- A blind, once-pretty calico she-cat with two milky eyes._

_Nugget- An old rouge taken in from the horseplace. Is missing one leg. Long white furred tom with amber eyes._

**Frostclan:**

Leader: _Lionstar- A golden tabby tom._

Deputy: _Birdstrike- A large brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: Sootpaw)_

Medicine cat: _Longfur- A long-haired ginger tom._

Apprentice: _Foggypaw- A grey tabby she-cat._

Warriors:

_Tigertail- A brown tabby tom.(Apprentice: Mudpaw)_

_Hollysong- A stubby white she-cat._

_Yellowfur- A white and orange she-cat._

_Gorgeclaw- A black tom._

Apprentices:

_Mudpaw- Brown tabby tom_

_Sootpaw- Smoke grey tom_

Queens: _Blueclaw- A blue grey she-cat. (Mother of Graykit(silver tabby tom))_

_Starlingfeather- A black and white she-cat. (Mother of Moonkit(white she-kit) and Rockkit(black tom))_

Elders: _Rockyface- Old scarred-up ginger tom._

**Leafclan:**

Leader: _Acornstar- Ginger she-cat with blazing blue eyes_

Deputy: _Redtail- A ginger tom_.

Medicine cat: _Echosong- A dark brown she-cat._

Apprentice: _Dreadfang-A small black tom._

Warriors:

_Yewclaw- A ginger tom with black patches on his back. (Apprentice: Rainpaw)_

_Flintpelt- A smoke grey tabby tom._

_Flowerstem- A white she-cat._

_Toadfang- A dark brown tabby tom. (Apprentice- Hollypaw)_

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- Grey and white tom

Hollypaw- Ginger she-cat

Queens:

_Mouseflower- A brown tabby she-cat. (Pregnant with Toadfang's kits)_

Elders: _Darkclaw- A blind and deaf black tom._

_Sandshrew(XD)- A sandy colored tom._

**Caveclan:**

Leader: _Willowstar- A gorgeous silver tabby she-cat. (Apprentice: Dapplepaw)_

Deputy: _Digclaw- A brown tom._

Medicine cat: _Boragefur- A dappled calico she-cat._

_No apprentice._

Warriors:

_Frogleg- A white tom with long legs and brown paws._

_Hazelface- A hazel colored she-cat._

_Kinkpelt- A curly black and white she-cat._

_Lichenleaf- A bengal tom. (Apprentice- Tigerpaw)_

Apprentices:

_Dapplepaw- A dappled tortoiseshell tom._

_Tigerpaw- A light brown tabby tom._

Queens:

_Leafstorm- A brown tabby she-cat.(Mother of Lionkit and Leopardkit)_

_Jaywing- A light grey she-cat. (Pregnant with Digclaw's kits)_

_Icepelt- A white she-cat. (Mother of Foxkit, Gorsekit, and Heatherkit)_

Elders:

_Goldfish- A loner found and taken in. Long golden fur with grey patches._

_Hailstorm- A strong and stubborn black she-cat._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"_Bouncefeather." A small she-cat crouched by Bouncefeather, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the nursery, "I'm sorry, but these kits are dead. They were all still-born."_

_Bouncefeather's amber eyes squeezed shut and she let out a wail._

"_Not even one survived, Tinyfeather?" Bouncefeather whispered, looking at the still bodies next to hers._

_Tinyfeather shook her head, and licked Bouncefeather's ear comfortingly._

_Bouncefeather closed her eyes; she was dizzy and weak from traveling the forest._

"_I'll bring you some chamomile for the grief. And I get some warriors to bring the kits out for vigil." Tinyfeather said softly, leaving her side._

_Bouncefeather stared at the three small, lifeless bodies by her large belly. She was never going to nurse her kits, never watch them grow up into her small little warriors._

_And, as she stared at the kits, she heard wheezy breath coming from somewhere._

_She was the only one in the nursery, because the other queens waited outside._

_Who was breathing?_

_She craned her neck and tried to find the source._

_When she looked back at her kits, a ghastly figure stood beside them._

_Frightened, she flattened her ears and wrapped her tail protectively around the dead kits._

"_Do not be afraid. I am from Starclan." His voice was husky and coarse._

_He bent his head and licked each kit in turn, "One of these kits have the power to save the clans or to destroy them. It has a large destiny ahead of it." He said, disappearing._

_Bouncefeather looked at the kits as they started breathing and mewling._

"_Tinyfeather! Tinyfeather, come quick!"_

Sunlight burst through the entrance of the nursery and pierced a small kits eyelid. Confused, Amberkit rolled over and opened her eye slightly.

Her brother's black fur obstructed her view of the entrance.

"Ebonykit! You're always in the way, you fat kit!" she climbed over him and sat halfway in the nest, halfway out.

"Amberkit, young lady. Where in Starclan's name do you think you're going?" She heard her mother's sleepy voice behind her.

She turned and smiled at her mother pleadingly, "Outside?"

Bouncefeather put her paw on Amberkit's little black tail and pulled her into the nest, rasping her tongue over Amberkit's fluffy fur.

"Just let me make sure you look presentable when you meet your clanmates." She said while licking.

"Can Ebonykit and Fawnkit come too?" Amberkit begged, trying to free herself of her mother's grip.

Bouncefeather looked skeptical, but nodded, "Alright, go on. I'll be out in a second too. I got to stretch my legs."

Amberkit looked over at her siblings, who were waking up, "C'mon guys! Mom said we could go outside!"

Fawnkit was the first one up, running past her sister and through the entrance.

Ebonykit, on the other hand, yawned and rolled over, kneading on Bouncefeather's soft belly fur.

Amberkit followed her sister outside.

Outside, it was bright and white fluffy powder covered almost everything.

Fawnkit was playing in it, her paws dripping wet.

"Amberkit," One of Darkrose's kits, Russetkit, walked up to her.

He was a lot older than Amberkit; he was six moons on the dot, along with his sister Icekit.

Amberkit looked over at her sister, who was pouncing into drifts of the powdery white flakes.

"Hello Russetkit." Amberkit greeted, her tail swishing up snow.

"Guess what?" Russetkit mewed excitedly, his green eyes glowing.

Before she could ask, a black tom jumped onto a log in the middle of the camp, "All cats old enough to catch prey, come to the High Tree for a clan meeting."

"Who's that?" Fawnkit asked Russetkit, giving him googly eyes.

"That's Loststar, he's the leader."

"This morning, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Russetkit, Icekit. Come forward. From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be called Russetpaw and Icepaw. Spottedpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You shall be mentor to Icepaw. Snowbreath, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You shall be mentor to Russetpaw."

"Russetpaw! Icepaw! Russetpaw! Icepaw!" The clan cheered.

Amberkit tried to squeeze her way up front to congratulate Russetpaw, but bigger warriors stood in her way.

"Amberkit, don't bother the warriors!" She heard her mother call.

Amberkit, with her tail drooping, walked back to her mother, who sat in the back with Ebonykit and Fawnkit.

"Don't worry; you can talk to Russetpaw and Icepaw when they get back with their mentors." Bouncefeather said, her tongue rasping over Amberkit's ear.

Amberkit shook her head, "It's not fair. We are the same as them. We deserve to be apprentices too."

Ebonykit stood up, "Yeah, I could shred a Leafclan warrior to bits! I _am_ going to be leader one day!"

"No, I will be leader!" Fawnkit mewed, puffing out her chest.

Bouncefeather laughed softly, "Ok you three, I'll leave you to it. I want you in the nursery by sunhigh for your nap." She said, walking away.

Fawnkit tackled Ebonykit to the ground, pinning him with her hind legs on his belly.

Amberkit rolled her eyes and looked over at the High Tree.

Loststar was talking quietly with a pretty golden she-cat.

Curious, Amberkit stalked over to them and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"We need extra patrols for the next few moons. Caveclan has been crossing over the territory a few tail lengths. It might be the wind, but you can never be sure."

Caveclan was crossing our borders!

Amberkit backed away as the golden she-cat started organizing patrols.

She looked back at her siblings, who were jumping in snow drifts.

Amberkit shook her head and stalked to the entrance.

She had to stop Caveclan before they stole prey from her clan!


	3. Chapter 2

**I am trying to hoard a bunch of chapters and post them. It's taken me a while cause I needed OCs and I never got many. Don't you worry though, you can still give me some while the story is going on. Please review, because this takes a while for me to write. :3**

Chapter Two:

The snow masked the black and white kit as she stalked through the winter wonderland that was her territory.

Amberkit was shivering, her teeth chattering.

She was lost. She left camp without thinking and she was lost.

Stupid Caveclan warriors, if they weren't crossing into her territory, she wouldn't be lost and freezing her whiskers off.

She found a rabbit's den, abandoned, and she huddled inside of it to preserve warmth.

She wasn't in there for a few seconds before she heard a growl.

Frightened, she didn't move. Her feet were frozen to the ground.

She heard teeth snap and she scurried out of the den.

Amberkit turned around to face the predator.

It was a fox and two cubs.

The mother fox was baring her teeth, its fur puffed up to make her look bigger.

Amberkit mewled, not knowing what else to do.

She was going to die at a fox's claws. She wasn't going to get to become a warrior.

The fox lunged forward and scratched down Amberkit's face.

The fox grabbed her scruff and shook her around like a ragdoll.

Amberkit thought she was dead when she heard a yowl.

The fox dropped her on the ground.

She heard fighting and teeth and claws mashing.

She blacked out.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Amberkit felt a paw press something wet to her flank.

Was she dead?

She fluttered open her eyes and saw a grey she-cat above her.

"Hello Amberkit." The she-cat meowed, pressing green gunk on her pelt.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Amberkit said fearfully.

"You're in the medicine den, sweetie. I'm Tinyfeather, the medicine cat."

Before she could reply, her mother came bounding in.

"Amberkit, oh thank Starclan you're ok!" Bouncefeather exclaimed, licking Amberkit's head furiously.

Amberkit tried to get up, but her muscles screamed in protest and she had to lay back down.

"Bouncefeather, I will need to keep her here for a few days. She got a nasty scratch on her face and her scruff is shredded, might even leave a scar." Tinyfeather whispered to Amberkit's mother.

A scar! Amberkit felt pleased. Her first scar and she wasn't six moons yet.

That'll show Russetpaw and Icepaw.

"Ok, you be good Amberkit, don't bother Tinyfeather and be respectful." Her mother rambled, giving her one lick before slinking out of the medicine den.

Amberkit looked over at Tinyfeather, who was putting away leftover herbs.

"How long will I have to stay here?" She squeaked.

After a few moments, Tinyfeather shrugged, "A few days. Shouldn't be to long, but I don't want you rough-housing cause you might reopen the wound."

Amberkit stared at Tinyfeather sorting herbs for a few more seconds, then curled up and fell asleep.

'3' '3' '3' '3' '3' '3' '3' '3' '3' '3'

Amberit woke to the sound of pouring rain.

She unwillingly rose from her nest and looked back at her nest beside her mother.

Bouncefeather slept soundly, her brother and sister rolling in their sleep.

It had been almost a moon since Amberkit was attacked by the fox.

Clovertail was going to have her kits soon. (If anyone wanted to make them! :3)

Amberkit and her siblings were now almost six moons and would be apprentices in a few days. Amberkit was ready, it was getting crowded in the nursery because Willowfur, the deputy, was pregnant with Spottedpelt's kits.

Lilysong had taken over for her while she pregnant.

Amberkit shook Ebonykit with her paws, "Get up, you old hairball. Let's go outside."

"I'm not old or a hairball. Leave me alone." Ebonykit growled, his black tail lashing once and falling on top of Fawnkit.

Amberkit walked outside, the rain soaking her pelt immediately.

A few warriors stood outside, eating fresh kill or going out on patrols.

"Hello Amberkit." Russetpaw walked up, smiling.

Amberkit flicked her tail in greeting, sitting down by the nursery door.

"A wet one today, huh?" Russetpaw mewed, sitting beside her and bumping her shoulder with his.

He was about twice her size now, and he was well built. Muscles rippled under his orange pelt.

"Russetpaw, c'mon. Snowbreath is taking us hunting!" Dawnpaw called from the entrance.

"Gotta go, bye Amberkit!" Russetpaw sprinted over to Dawnpaw, almost tackling her.

Amberit felt a little disappointed, but she had no idea why.

**Oh snap, Amberkit's got a crush! OK, well as I asked before, please review. I really appreciate all of you who read. (Even though probably only like two people read) but I appreciate those two people!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. It means alot when I get three reivew in one day! Even if two were from the same person. But you guys make this fanfic worth writing, so thanks.**

**Oh, and thanks to SomeoneI'mSure for submitting a kit for Clovertail. :3**

**Thank you also Guest and Lilacstream99 for OCs. And thanks everyone else who reviewed. (Including you, Frozenstream of Oakclan. Hopefully you read dis. :P)**

Chapter Three:

Amberkit was woken up by Fawnkit.

"Wake up! C'mon! Amberkit, you lump! It's time! Loststar is calling a meeting! We're becoming apprentices!"

Amberkit yawned, stretching; she looked up at her sister, "What's going on?"

Fawnkit groaned, "Ebonykit and mom are already outside. Could you hurry up? We're never going to be apprentices at this rate!"

Amberkit got up and stumbled out of the nursery.

"Oh for Starclan's sake. You look like a kit. Smooth down your fur at least." Bouncefeather mewed to Amberkit, pulling her over to groom down her fur, which was sticking up.

"Mom! I can handle it." Amberkit complained, pulling away and licking down her fur messily.

Bouncefeather sighed, "Sorry Amberkit, it's just- you aren't my little kits anymore. You're all going to be apprentices and you won't need me anymore."

Amberkit touched her muzzle to her mother's flank, "I'll always need you mom."

"That goes double for us too." Ebonykit mewed, rubbing against Bouncefeather.

"Hello Fawnkit, Ebonykit, Amberkit." Stormbreeze walked up to them.

"Dad!" They all called in unison.

"I am so proud of all of you. Already becoming apprentices, soon, you'll be warriors or medicine cats!"

Ebonykit made a face, "A medicine cat? Ew, I am going to be the best warrior in Fireclan!"

Tinyfeather walked past, knocking Ebonykit in the head with her tail, "Don't be disrespectful. I'll make sure you never become a warrior."

Ebonykit's happiness melted into fear and he stared after Tinyfeather, "She wouldn't do that would she?"

Loststar beckoned Amberkit and her siblings forward.

"This Sunhigh, we gather together to name three new apprentices. Amberkit, Ebonykit, Fawnkit, come forward. From this day on, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be called Amberpaw, Fawnpaw, and Ebonypaw. Dawnstorm, you are a fresh warrior, ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Ebonypaw." He went silent for a few seconds while Dawnstorm stepped forward to touch noses with Ebonypaw.

"Darkrose, you are a fine hunter and warrior, you will be mentor to Fawnpaw." Fawnpaw touched noses with the once queen.

"And last, but not least, Flamesong, I was your mentor, and I expect you to show everything I have taught you to this apprentice. You will be mentor to Amberpaw."

"Fawnpaw! Ebonypaw! Amberpaw! Fawnpaw! Ebonypaw! Amberpaw!"

Amberpaw stepped forward to touch noses with the ginger she-cat.

"Amberpaw!" Russetpaw ran forward to meet her, touching noses with her.

"You're finally an apprentice! How does it feel?" Russetpaw asked, his tail quivering with genuine excitement.

"It feels amazing. I would chat with you more, but I think Flamesong wants to show me something. Maybe we can train together sometime!" Amberkit mewed, running over to her mentor.

As she passed the nursery, she could hear Clovertail's kits, Badgerkit and Rainkit complaining.

"We are just as powerful as them, we should be apprentices too."

Amberkit rolled her eyes and met Flamesong at the entrance.

"So, what are we doing?" Amberkit asked excitedly, her paws itching with energy.

"Just a tour of the territory. Though from what I've heard, you've seen some of it already." Flamesong responded.

Amberpaw hung her head and laughed nervously, "Yeah. I was just a kit back then. I was reckless and stupid."

"Let's hope that's changed." Flamesong mewed, leading them out of the barrier.

"Once were up the hill, training rocks are off to the left, by the Rapid River. North of here is Leafclan territory, which is by the Waterfalls and the fresh pond. South, following Rapid River is Caveclan. And to the East is Frostclan. Now-" Flamesong stopped at a large smooth stone. Larkpaw and his mentor, Ripplewing, were battle training. "This is Training Rocks. This is where one day, you'll battle train and learn to hunt."

Flamesong quickly moved them along till the whole territory was run through and Amberpaw was sore to the bone.

It was almost moonhigh before they got back.

Most everyone was asleep, except for the two guards at the entrance.

"Get some rest. You're learning to hunt tomorrow with Ebonypaw and Fawnpaw." Flamesong said, walking to the warriors den.

Amberpaw was unsure of where she was sleeping till she remembered she was an apprentice now and she slept in the apprentices den with the other apprentices.

She dragged herself into the den and looked for an empty nest.

"Psst, Amberpaw. Over here!" She saw a familar pair of green eyes staring at her in the darkness.

"I made you a nest beside me while you were out." Russetpaw whispered, pawing the nest beside him.

Amberpaw greatfully crept over and curled up in the nest.

Russetpaw and her shared tongues for a few minutes before they both fell asleep.

**Mmmmmm, romance! Puppy love, or should I say kitty love! AHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. Haha, yeah, don't get it, oh... Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to keep reading cause I'll probably get another chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. And I'll put updated clans out too. So, please review, it means so much.**


	5. Clans Update

**Fireclan:**

Leader: _Loststar- Long haired black tom with one blind eye from an accident. Rich amber eyes._

Deputy: _Willowfur- A golden she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Pregnant, Lilyflower is in her place)_

Medicine Cat: _Tinyfeather- Smoke grey she-cat with white paws. Very tiny. Yellow eyes._

Apprentice: None

Warriors:

_Ripplewing- Blue grey tom with green eyes. (Apprentice- Larkpaw)_

_Stormbreeze- Black and white tom with stormy blue eyes._

_Flamesong- Ginger she-cat with long nimble legs. Amber eyes. (Apprentice- Amberpaw)_

_Snowbreath- A white tom with large paws and round blue eyes. (Apprentice- Icepaw)_

_Lilyflower- A slender grey tabby she-cat with auburn eyes._

_Bouncefeather- A dappled black and white she-cat with amber eyes. _

_Spottedpelt- A brown tabby tom with white paws and ear. Amber eyes. (Apprentice- Russetpaw)_

_Darkrose- A black she-cat with a bright pink nose. Icy blue eyes. (Apprentice- Fawnpaw)_

_Dawnstorm- A calico she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye. (Apprentice- Ebonypaw)_

Apprentices:

_Larkpaw- A brown tabbby tom with dark green eyes._

_Russetpaw- An orange tom with large paws. Green eyes._

_Icepaw- A white she-cat with a bright pink nose. Icy blue eyes._

_Ebonypaw- A sleek black tom with round blue eyes._

_Amberpaw- A black and white she-cat with calm blue eyes._

_Fawnpaw- A small gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes._

Queens:

_Clovertail- An orange tabby she-cat with large green eyes. (Mother of Badgerkit and Rainkit)_

_Willowfur- A golden she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Pregnant with Spottedpelt's kits)_

Kits: _Badgerkit- A black and white tom with large blue eyes._

_Rainkit- A white and grey she-cat with amber eyes._

Elders: _Milkyeyes- A blind, once-pretty calico she-cat with two milky eyes._

_Nugget- An old rouge taken in from the horseplace. Is missing one leg. Long white furred tom with amber eyes._

**Frostclan:**

Leader: _Lionstar- A golden tabby tom._

Deputy: _Birdstrike- A large brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: Sootpaw)_

Medicine cat: _Longfur- A long-haired ginger tom._

Apprentice: _Foggypaw- A grey tabby she-cat._

Warriors:

_Tigertail- A brown tabby tom.(Apprentice: Moonpaw)_

_Hollysong- A stubby white she-cat._

_Yellowfur- A white and orange she-cat._

_Gorgeclaw- A black tom. (Apprentice- Rockpaw)_

_Starlingfeather- A black and white she-cat. _

_Mudclaw- Brown tabby tom_

Apprentices:

_Sootpaw- Smoke grey tom_

_Moonpaw- White she-cat_

_Rockpaw- Black tom._

Queens: _Blueclaw- A blue grey she-cat. (Mother of Graykit(silver tabby tom))_

Elders: _Rockyface- Old scarred-up ginger tom._

**Leafclan:**

Leader: _Acornstar- Ginger she-cat with blazing blue eyes_

Deputy: _Redtail- A ginger tom_.

Medicine cat: _Echosong- A dark brown she-cat._

Apprentice: _Dreadfang-A small black tom._

Warriors:

_Yewclaw- A ginger tom with black patches on his back. (Apprentice: Rainpaw)_

_Flintpelt- A smoke grey tabby tom._

_Flowerstem- A white she-cat._

_Toadfang- A dark brown tabby tom. (Apprentice- Hollypaw)_

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- Grey and white tom

Hollypaw- Ginger she-cat

Queens:

_Mouseflower- A brown tabby she-cat. (Mother of Rabbitkit(dark brown tabby she-kit) and Lavenderkit(grey tabby she-kit))_

Elders: _Darkclaw- A blind and deaf black tom._

_Sandshrew(XD)- A sandy colored tom._

**Caveclan:**

Leader: _Willowstar- A gorgeous silver tabby she-cat. (Apprentice: Dapplepaw)_

Deputy: _Digclaw- A brown tom._

Medicine cat: _Boragefur- A dappled calico she-cat._

_No apprentice._

Warriors:

_Frogleg- A white tom with long legs and brown paws._

_Hazelface- A hazel colored she-cat._

_Kinkpelt- A curly black and white she-cat._

_Lichenleaf- A bengal tom. (Apprentice- Tigerpaw)_

Apprentices:

_Dapplepaw- A dappled tortoiseshell tom._

_Tigerpaw- A light brown tabby tom._

Queens:

_Leafstorm- A brown tabby she-cat.(Mother of Lionkit(golden tabby tom) and Leopardkit(bengal tom))_

_Jaywing- A light grey she-cat. (Pregnant with Digclaw's kits)_

_Icepelt- A white she-cat. (Mother of Foxkit(ginger tom), Gorsekit(white tom), and Heatherkit(white she-kit))_

Elders:

_Goldfish- A loner found and taken in. Long golden fur with grey patches._

_Hailstorm- A strong and stubborn black she-cat._


End file.
